Volcanic Mind
Some wilders try to avoid or mitigate the negative effects of their wild surges. Volcanic minds embrace them; these volatile psionicists hold their emotional energy, building psychic pressure that is released in eruptions that wash over their enemies. Some liken volcanic minds to playing with fire; others recognize that there is a difference between being burned on accident and accepting that there is no gain without pain. Alignment: '''Any non-lawful. '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Requirements To qualify to become a volcanic mind, a character must meet the following requirements: * Skills: 'Knowledge (psionics) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks. * '''Feats: 'Cleaving Power, Vent Agony. * '''Psionics: '''Manifester level 5th. * '''Special: '''Wild surge class feature, psychic enervation class feature. '''Class Skills: '''The volcanic mind’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Knowledge (psionics) (Int), and Spellcraft (Int) '''Skill Ranks per Level: '''4 + Int modifier '''CLASS FEATURES The following are class features of the volcanic mind prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Volcanic minds gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Powers Known At every level except 1st, the volcanic mind gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if she had also gained a level in any one manifesting class she belonged to previously. She does not, however, gain any other benefit that class would have gained (such as bonus feats or class features). This essentially means that she adds the level of volcanic mind to the level of whatever other manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If the volcanic mind had more than one manifesting class before she became a volcanic mind, she must decide to which class she adds each level of volcanic mind for purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Pressurized Mind (Su) Volcanic minds build up intense psychic pressure that they release through their wild surges. Levels in volcanic mind stack with levels in classes that grant wild surge when determining the effects of wild surge (this does not stack with the bonuses granted by the volcanic mind’s additional powers known). Additionally, their chance for psychic enervation when invoking their wild surge increases by 5% every round they do not suffer psychic enervation, to a maximum of an 80% chance to suffer psychic enervation. If the volcanic mind would suffer a condition (such as dazed or sickened) as a result of psychic enervation, she may instead choose to suffer 1d6 points of Wisdom damage (this choice may affect her Vent Agony feat). Eruption (Su) Volcanic minds push the pain of psychic enervation out from their minds and into their enemies. When the volcanic mind suffers psychic enervation, hostile creatures within 30 ft. must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + ½ the volcanic mind’s manifester level + her Charisma modifier) or be overwhelmed by this torrent, becoming sickened and suffering damage equal to the volcanic mind’s manifester level as a result. The penalties last for a number of rounds equal to the volcanic mind’s manifester level. This is a pain effect. Cleave Mastery (Su) At 2nd level, the volcanic mind’s passionate fury lends itself to her powers; she may apply the effects of her Cleaving Power feat to powers she manifests without increasing their pp cost (she still has to expend her psionic focus). Aftershocks (Su) At 3rd level, the victims of the volcanic mind’s eruption ability are deafened in addition to the other penalties of eruption. Furthermore, the volcanic mind may target a creature suffering the effects of her eruption ability with her powers, regardless of the distance between herself and that creature, provided they are both on the same plane. Cover and concealment still apply when appropriate, and powers that normally require successful attack rolls (such as energy ray) still require such rolls. Improved Vent Agony (Su) At 4th level, the volcanic mind’s ability to inflict her enervation on others improves; her Vent Agony feat targets all hostile creatures within 30 ft. of her instead of a single creature. Cataclysmic Eruption (Su) At 5th level, the eruptions of the volcanic mind are awe-inspiring to behold; creatures affected by her eruption ability are staggered in addition to the other penalties of eruption. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Compilation II Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Wilders